deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Villains Battle Royale
Nicktoons Villains Battle Royale is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. It features Sheldon J. Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants, Vlad Plasmius from Danny Phantom, Professor Finbarr Calamitous from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Denzel Quincy Crocker from The Fairly OddParents. Description Nickelodeon's greatest villains battle it out to decide who is the best there is. 4 enter the ring, but only one will walk away victorious. Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston) Boomstick: It just occurred to me, we haven't done a Battle Royale in quite some time. ''' Wiz: Well, we're doing it now. For those who grew up in the 2000's watching cartoons, no villains were as memorable as these 4 from Nickelodeon. '''Boomstick: Plankton, arch-nemesis of SpongeBob SquarePants. Wiz: Vlad Plasmius, arch-nemesis of Danny Phantom. Boomstick: Professor Calamitous, arch-nemesis of Jimmy Neutron. Wiz: And Denzel Crocker, arch-nemesis of Timmy Turner. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Plankton (Cue Welcome to Planktopolis, Minions - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: The Game) Wiz: The Krabby Patty. Known to be the cuisine of the underwater city of Bikini Bottom, and it's most known treasure. Boomstick: Really? A fucking sandwich? Why? Wiz: Well apparently at the time it was made, most food didn't exactly taste to well. Anyway, the recipe for the sandwich was placed under lock and key by it's owner, Eugene Krabs. He usually tasked SpongeBob SquarePants to guard the treasure with his life, being the only other person who knew the recipe. Boomstick: And like any treasure, there was someone who sought to take it for themselves. Wiz: Sheldon J Plankton is....kind of a sad sack. Running a failing business right across the street from the Krusty Krab, Plankton leads a sad life. With no customers or friends, his only interaction is with an artificial intelligence placed inside of his supercomputer.....which he married. Boomstick: This is weirder than any other backstory I've heard. He married a computer? How do they bang? Wiz: I really don't want to think about that, Boomstick Boomstick: Too late, Wiz. Too late. For that matter, how does he keep his place with no money? Wiz: No one knows. Boomstick: Are we doing this again? Wiz: No. Plankton and Krabs were once the best of friends at one point, due to both being social outcasts, but everything changed once they both got involved in the food industry. Boomstick: Krabs' food was pretty tasty, while Plankton's food.... well let's just say a guy needed to get his stomach pumped at one point. (Cue Chum Bucket Lab - SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom) Wiz: Plankton made it his life goal to run Krabs out of business. Amazingly enough, Plankton is a genius, being an accomplished inventor, he's created many types of devices for various reasons, even a device allowing him to switch lives with another being. Boomstick: But no one cares about that. What we do care about is his Crab-Stomper 3000, a giant ass crab-like robot that comes loaded with razor sharp claws, heat vision, can cause ground shockwaves, dash towards its enemies, and shoot fireballs. That shit is awesome. Oh, and it even comes with an escape pod in case he needs to bail. Wiz: But Plankton is able to hold his own in a physical fight after accessing his alter ego... Plank-Ton. Boomstick: What the hell is that? No amount of steroids should have you look like that. Just plain creepy. Wiz: As creepy as it is, Plank-Ton is amazingly strong, being able to create and fire shockwaves by clapping his hands together and can blow his opponents away with his super breath. Boomstick: I'm still getting over how he looks. Wiz: Anyways, Plankton is a scientific genius, but constantly fails in his plots due to not just his own arrogance, but extreme oversight of any possibilities of failure. Boomstick: And I mean extreme. Such as every time he tries to steal the recipe. He even once admit after getting close to Krabs, he had no idea what to do. Wiz: All in all, He's not one to be underestimated. For one day, he just may obtain his victory. Plankton: It's evil. It's diabolical. (sniffs) It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! Vlad Plasmius (Cue Cutscene 3 - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version) Wiz: Rich, suave, clever, and intelligent. Most people throughout the Danny Phantom universe use these words to describe Vlad Masters. Boomstick: You also forgot to mention "arrogant asshole". Wiz: He started out as a normal person, working closely with Jack Fenton and Madeline, better known as Maddie, in an experiment to open a way into the Ghost Zone, a world populated entirely by ghosts. He however was doubtful that their prototype portal would work. And it would've, had not something gone wrong. Boomstick: Like in every goddamn sci-fi. Jack ended up pouring soda into the portal's filter and turned the machine on. Instead of opening a portal, it shot out a beam of ectoplasm.....right in Vlad's face Wiz: He ended up with an infection of Ecto-Acne, which is really just puberty times 10. Even still.... Boomstick: Oh my god! Not even a mother would love that face! Wiz: Even still, he spent years in a hospital trying to cure it, losing his social life, his spirit, and his chance with Maddie, as she married Jack some time later. Boomstick: But it wasn't a total loss, cause at some point, he realized that the Ecto-Pimples had a side effect. Ghost powers. He later took the name Plasmius as his ghostly alias. (Cue Amity Park - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - DS Version) Wiz: Vlad then spent the better part of 20 years mastering his ghostly abilities, during which time he used possession to have wealthy business tycoons sign businesses over to him, take over the stock market, and commit several robberies in order to gain his fortune. Boomstick: So he's pretty much Lex Luthor without the baldness? Wiz: Essentially. Boomstick: Yep. But let's get to the important stuff. As a ghost, Plasmius has pretty much the same powers as Danny Phantom, which means, flight, invisibility, intangibility, ecto-rays, all that shit, but it's a hell of a lot stronger. Wiz: He is also capable of projecting energy shields to deflect attacks, and can create and fight with up to 3 other duplicates. He is able to create much more, as there is no defined limit, but it severely weakens him. He's also capable of teleportation, electrokinesis, absorbing ecto-energy, and is able to forcibly increase his power substantially. Boomstick: Plasmius' strength is massive even without jacking it up. His strength is assumed to be at about 50 tons of weight. Pretty damn strong. He also can heal wounds, fight with a sword, and can even survive the vacuum of space. Wiz: Which makes no sense, as Danny has also gone into space in his ghost form, yet required oxygen. It's theorized that while a ghost, they don't necessarily need to breathe, so that could be the case. Boomstick: Why didn't cartoons stay consistent with stuff in the 2000's? Wiz: Don't ask me. Vlad is a genius, being able to concoct countless strategies and create a multitude of ghost weaponry, such as Valerie Gray's ghost hunting equipment. And with his fortune, he's never at a lack of funds for his projects, whether it includes weapons development, cloning, or... Boomstick: His kickass mansion! Man I want a place like this. I'd never leave. Wiz: However he is extremely arrogant. Despite being stronger than Danny Phantom, he usually relies on his cunning to win, and even after becoming Mayor of Amity Park, his schemes are constantly stopped. Boomstick: Even the one time he could've been seen as a hero, he kinda screwed that up by revealing he was the ghost that had tried to kill Danny and Jack a bunch of times and was doomed to wander space for the rest of his life. Wiz: But maybe he can pull a victory today over his opponents. Vlad Plasmius: In this pathetically weak world, only the strongest rise to heist of great power. I control this city and soon I will be master of this world, nothing can stand in my way! No ghost hunters, no Ghost King and certainly not Danny! I will crush them all! I am Vlad Plasmius!!! Professor Calamitous (Cue Space Station - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - DS Version) Wiz: The town of Retroville is no stranger to odd incidents in their life, thanks to resident genius, James Issac Neutron, better known as Jimmy. Boomstick: From giant chicken aliens to the night of the living pants, it's kinda an odd place to live. But Jimmy isn't the only genius to have been here. Wiz: Finbarr Calamitous was a former student at Retroville Elementary who then mysteriously vanished one day. He was known as a genius, but has his own quirks. Boomstick: See the guy was somehow, incapable of finishing things. Food, drawings, hell even his sentences. Kinda weird, really. Wiz: He one day reappeared, discovering Jimmy through his multiple appearances in the newspaper, and subsequently attempted to enlist him in finishing his designs. Boomstick: Only for them to pretty much blow up in his face. Not sure why he didn't see that coming at all. Wiz: Since then, Calamitous became Jimmy's main enemy, usually battling each other and with Jimmy foiling his plans. Boomstick: Calamitous usually likes to leave the dirty work to his smokin' hot daughter: Beautiful Gorgeous... heh heh... Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Huh? Wha-? What's happening? Wiz: *sigh* While he usually leaves the fighting to his daughter, he is more than enough equipped if he needs to fight on the front lines himself. (Cue Final Boss - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version) Boomstick: He dons the CalamiBot. A big ass mech suit that looks like a walking toaster. This toaster though, comes equipped with flamethrowers, shocking energy balls, a shit ton of bombs, and a force field to deflect projectiles. Wiz: The suit is also capable of flight of up to 237 mph, and while it is his most iconic suit, it isn't finished itself. Boomstick: And no, it's not missing any weapons he forgot... he just didn't throw in a toilet. But he made up for that with the CalamiBot 2.0, another mech suit that the mech suit can wear... I see how they got the idea for Gurren Lagann. Wiz: The CalamiBot 2.0 comes equipped with additional armor and rocket boosters inside of the hands for projectile punches. Boomstick: And laser eyes, which is always awesome. With this and the rocket fists, he can perform his ultimate move: the Calamity Spin, in which the CalamiBot 2.0 spins like crazy, firing loads of rocket fists and eye lasers. That said though, the suit still isn't perfect. Yeah it's tougher than the 1.0, but his movement limited to only the ground. Wiz: Calamitous is a genius, but despite his strategies, he never has a way to actually finish it in a way so he can win. Even if he does, it's always stopped by Jimmy Neutron and his friends before it's too late. Boomstick: For his sake, let's hope he can finish off someone today. Calamitous: Thank you, Jimmy. Phase one of my doomsday plan is now complete! Phase two... hasn't really been worked out yet. But, I'm confident that it will be very, VERY evil! Denzel Crocker Dimmsdale, California is the epicenter of a lot of strange activities in Fairly Oddparents. Even stranger since no one questions them. Except for this guy. The creepy teacher with a.....is his ear on his neck? Denzell Quincy Crocker has lived with his mother since childhood. Having a miserable babysitter and her being inattentive, he soon gained fairy godparents to ease his life, in the form of Cosmo and Wanda. Still trying to get over his ear on his neck. This however, did not last long, since his future student, Timmy Turner, traveled through time and accidentally changed history, erasing Crocker's memories. Luckily for Crocker, he scribbled information about the fairies on the back of a remote he obtained and made it his mission to hunt them down and prove to the world they exist. To do this, he started teaching at Dimmsdale Elementary and proceeded to buy a shit ton of fairy hunting equipment. Which surprisingly works. For this battle, he will be using the weapons he obtained from Fairy World. His arsenal comes equipped with multiple magical weapons. Bazookas that look like wands, star grenades, rocket boots, and slicing stars, man it's pretty cool. He also dons fairy armor, which.... doesn't seem to do much other than make him look funny. For serious firepower, he also utilizes a battle suit that Looks like a retarded Gundam..... hey we were both thinking it Boomstick, i will tape your mouth shut. Fine. The magical Gundam is fueled by fairy magic, so it's pretty powerful on it's own. But it also comes equipped with magical homing stars and bombs. He also can fly with rockets, but hey, wouldn't be a mech suit if he couldn't. Unfourtunately.... neither can really take a hit. More of a glass cannon than Phoenix in Marvel vs Capcom. I love that game Crocker, while being right about most of the phenomenon in Dimmsdale and inventing countless anti fairy weaponry, is not all too bright at times. Usually letting obvious clues go right by him. Though he has done some pretty cool things, like enslaved the Earth at one point, he doesn't have much else on his resume. He'll have to hope that this is one fight, he'll be able to succeed in. Even if he has a retarded Gundam. That's it! Wait, Wiz! mmmmmm!mmmm!!! Intermission DEATH BATTLE! To Be Settled Results To Be Determined Preview To Be Announced Trivia *This is Alemon97 and Eye of Hades' first ever battle royale. **It is also Alemon97's first and Eye of Hades' second "Company Themed" Death Battle, as all of the combatants featured in this episode are owned by Nickelodeon. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Alemon97 Category:Eye of Hades Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Follow up Death Battles